1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplings and more particular to quick connect/disconnect couplings having a male and female member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connect/disconnect couplings are usually provided at the end of flexible hoses connected to large volume pumps, such as for emptying septic tanks or for pumping water from construction sites, etc. These are also used in the quick coupling of hoses for the handling toxic and acid liquids.
One of the problems associated with these couplings is that they are subject to a fair amount of abuse and the coupling eventually loses its "round".
In a quick disconnect coupling, a pair of levers is pivotably mounted on the female member for camming cooperation with the male member to quickly attach or detach the male member to the female member. In order to prevent accidental opening of the levers, the levers will be bet up so as to be flush-mounted with the coupling or flexible hose, such that if the coupling is dropped, the levers will not accidentally open. However, since the couplings are made to be quickly removed, the levers have to be easily handled by an operator. To facilitate the opening of the levers, pull rings have been provided in the past to locking levers to enable an operator to open the levers and release the coupling. Examples of such pull rings for operating levers of quick connect/disconnect coupling are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,942 and published Canadian application 2,117,115.
However, as indicated in Canadian patent application 2,117,115, the use of pull rings with locking levers can often interfere with the operation of the levers.